parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars Trilogy (SpyroRockz Style)
SpyroRockz's Movie Spoof of Star Wars Episodes 1-6 is SpyroRockz's Movie-Spoof of "Star Wars Saga" it will appear on Youtube in September 23th 2014''' 'Cast' * 'Anakin Skywalker - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians)' * 'Padme - Elsa (Frozen)' * 'Obi Wan Kenobi - Justin (Justin and the Knights of Valour)' * 'Qui Gon Jinn - Blucher (Justin and the Knights of Valour)' * 'Yoda - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda)' * 'Mara Jade - Astrid (How to Train your Dragon)' * 'Luke Skywalker - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon)' * 'Princess Leia - Rapunzel (Tangled)' * 'Han Solo - Flynn (Tangled)' * 'Chewbacca - Diego (Ice Age)' * 'C3PO - Fender (Robots)' * 'R2D2 - WALL-E' * 'Lando '''Calrissian'' - Lucius Best (The Incredibles)'' * Darth Maul - Heraclio (Justin and the Knights of Valour) * Count Dooku - Alvin (Dragons: Riders of Berk) * General Grievous - '' * ''Boba Fett - Vector (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Darth Vader - Pitch (Rise of the Guardians) '' * ''The Emperor - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Wedge Antilles - Fishlegs (How to Train Your Dragon) * The Rebels/The Rebellion/Rebel Troopers - Police and Armies (The Incredibles), Police and Armies (Monsters VS Aliens) and Police Animals (Zootopia) * The Clone Wars/The Empire/Stormtroopers - Syndrome's Guards (The Incredibles) and Dr. Calico's Army and Guards (Bolt) * Aliens -'' ''Animals (Kung Fu Panda 1&3, Secrets of the Furious Five, Holiday Special, Secrets of the Masters, Secrets of the Scroll and Legends of Awesomeness, Madagascar 1&2, Ice Age 1&5 and Zootopia), Monsters (Monsters Inc, Monsters University, Monsters VS Aliens) and Mutants (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012) * Droids - Robots (Robots, WALL-E, BURN-E, Big Hero 6, Despicable Me and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012) * People - (The Incredibles, Madagascar Trilogy, The Penguins of Madagascar Series, Penguins of Madagascar; 2014, Meet the Robinsons, Bolt, Despicable Me 1&2, Minions, The Lorax; 2012,Monsters VS Aliens, Big Hero 6, Wrack-It Ralph, How to Train Your Dragon 1&2, Legend of The Boneknapper Dragon, Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury, Dragons: Riders of Berk, Dragons: Defenders of Berk, Dragons: Race to the Edge, Tangled, Frozen, Shrek 1&4, Rise of The Guardians, Justin and the Knights of Valour, Brave, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012) * The Wampa - Mor'du (Brave) * Jabba the Hutt - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) * The Rancor - Purple El-Macho (Despicable Me 2) * Wicket the Ewok - Runt (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * Uncle Owen - Human Shrek (Shrek 2) * Aunt Beru - Human Princess Fiona (Shrek 1&2) Gallery Trivia * Justin plays Obi Wan Kenobi because they have very similar eyes and the two characters are similar in personality. Movies/TV Shows used * Justin and the Knights of Valour * Kung Fu Panda * Tangled * Ice Age * Robots * WALL-E * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Kung Fu Panda 2 * The Incredibles * Bolt * Monsters VS Aliens * Brave * Rise of the Guardians * Frozen * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Alpha and Omega * Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure * Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games * Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave * How to train your Dragon * Dragons: Riders of Berk * Zootopia * Kung Fu Panda: 3 * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five * Kung Fu Panda: Holiday Special * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * The Penguins of Madagascar Series * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Penguins of Madagascar; 2014 * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown * Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * Ice Age 4: Continental Drift * Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade * Ice Age 5: Collision Course * Monsters Inc * Monsters University * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 * BURN-E * Meet the Robinsons * Minions * The Lorax; 2012 * Big Hero 6 * Wrack-It Ralph * Legend of The Boneknapper Dragon * Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury * Dragons: Riders of Berk * Dragons: Defenders of Berk * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Dragons: Race to the Edge * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek The Third * Shrek Forever After * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 ''All Six Episodes * 'Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (SpyroRockz Style)' * 'Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (SpyroRockz Style)' * 'Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (SpyroRockz Style)' * 'Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (SpyroRockz Style)' * 'Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (SpyroRockz Style)' * 'Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (SpyroRockz Style)' 'Poster''' Category:SpyroRockz Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Star wars spoof Category:Star Wars Trilogy Category:Star Wars(Robstar Style)